El esclavo de Uzume
by Bellette07
Summary: Fic Lemon. Para mantener a salvo a Gai, Lee hace un trato con la diosa Uzume y esta lo convierte en su esclavo. Ahora tiene 10 días para ganarse libertad y debe apresurarse, por que el no es el unico en Konoha al que la perverción comienza a afectar...


Años atrás había publicado este fic en el ahora trolero foro DZ, pero nunca lo termine. Esto debido a que la inspiración para continuarlo ya se me habia acabado y la persona con la que había apostado para crearlo me dijo que asi como estaba podía mantenerse chaqueteando XD.

Pero, a pesar de que ya había perdido la inspiración para continuarla, pues me este fic me había convertido en un ser mas frígido que el "ese" de un pingüino a la mitad del polo, después de la insistencia de mi apostante y de algunos lectores míos, decidí republicarlo y volver a las andas con este ficucho lleno de perversiones. (Ya quedamos Lima-Limón. Mas te vale que publiques es maldito GaaLeeNeji, si no, juro que tomare el primer avión que me lleve a buenos aires y te pateare las bolas).

Como dato curioso, el modo de escribir de este fic inspiro el modo en que esta escrito "twenty one".

**Advertencia:** **¡este fic es un lemon pie!** Lo que significa sexo de principio a fin, sin descanso o momentos pa tomar aire, y a pesar de que hay un personaje principal, verán escenas de unos contra otros .. No creo que deba de advertir que esto solo es para adultos, y no por que sea obvio, si no por que estoy segura de que ahorita esta leyéndolo y tienes 13 :/. Así que si quieren ejercitar sus brazos, aquí esta para su disfrute.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, le pertenecen a un sujeto de nombre Masashi Kishimoto, del que estoy celosa por que el si puede forrarse de dinero por escribir frikeses, muy a diferencia mía u.u

XsXsXsXsXs

_Una leyenda cuenta que, después de una dura discusión entre la diosa Amameratsu y su hermano, este, en medio de un arranque de ira, se lanzo contra su palacio, destruyo todo a su paso y le arrebato violentamente la vida a una de las sirvientas de la diosa._

_Después del zafarrancho, la diosa huyo temblorosa a una cueva, haciendo que todo el mundo se sumiera en la eterna oscuridad. _

_Después de varios intentos por sacarla, la diosa de la risa, Ame no Uzume, ideo un plan poniendo un espejo en la puerta de la cueva mientras la mujer se acercaba a danzar cercana a las deidades y a despojarse de sus ropas. Eso hizo que todos los que estaban alrededor rieran con una gran sonoridad y se armara una gran caravana._

_Amaterasu se asomo por mera curiosidad y al ver el espectáculo y su propio reflejo en el espejo, ella comenzó a reír también y la luz volvió al mundo  
Desde entonces Uzume es considerada entre los antiguos taoistas como la diosa de la felicidad, y la vez la que representa toda la sensualidad y belleza de una mujer... _

Prologo.

Alrededor de mis años en la dura vida del shinobi, me eh dado cuenta de que si se pide un deseo no siempre resulta como uno quiere, menos cuando ahí un alto precio de por medio. No todo lo que brilla es oro, así que de una vez les voy aconsejando que piensen muy bien en las

Me llamo Rock Lee; Lee kun o Lee para los amigos y el día que cumplí los 19 años mi suerte con las mujeres cambio de ser el mas ignorado a ser el mas... Bueno, creo que con la historia que les voy a contar quedara más que claro, puesto que esto no solo fue algo que me afectó, también dejó su efecto sobre toda Konoha y eso no es exagerar.

El inicio de mis problemas, en realidad, ocurrió dos años y a fracción antes de que cumpliera los 19, donde me vi forzado a tomar una decisión que me resulto muy contraproducente. Pero habría que entenderme; en esos días, y a pesar de que la guerra había terminado, mi maestro estaba en una misión controlando a un grupo rebelde bastante violento de las cercanías. Nos habían advertido que era posible que no regresara bien, ¡¿qué clase de palabras de aliento eran esas? Estaban hablando del hombre al que respetaba como a un padre ¿y me venían diciendo que no tenía oportunidades de sobrevivir? ¡Demonios!

No sabía que hacer al respecto. Mis nervios comenzaron a quitarme el sueño a tal grado que no sabía cuando dormía y cuando me despertaba. No fue hasta que un buen día me deje caer al suelo roncando en medio de uno de mis combates con Neji que mis compañeros de equipo me pidieron que pusiera un "hasta aquí".

-No te ves muy bien- me dijo el Hyuuga mirándome tirado en el piso.  
-No me siento bien, no e podido dormir por lo preocupado que estoy- le dije medio soñoliento.  
-Lee, no podemos hacer otra cosa mas que rezar por que llegue a salvo, ¿qué mas quieres hacer?-  
-Ya lo se. Pero en estos últimos días eh estado haciendo eso precisamente y siento que no esta funcionando- le contesté a Neji.  
-Si lo quieres es que le lleguen las plegarias a alguien, ¿por que no vas y rezas a Ame no Uzume?- me dijo Ten ten

-¿Ame no Uzume?-  
-Tu sabes, la diosa de la risa. Se dice que es una joven persuasiva y puede hacer que los dioses la piensen dos veces antes de hacerle mal a una persona. Si le rezas, seguro y traerán al Gai sensei con bien-

-¿Tú lo crees?-

-No lo se - le dijo Neji a Ten ten - Yo eh escuchado de viejos cuentos que esa diosa es muy engañosa. Le hicieron un templo a las afueras de la aldea, pero casi nadie va y le reza. Los mayores dicen que quien le hace peticiones tiene que atenerse a lo que le venga-  
-Sabes algo, eso ya no me importa- dije yo -Haría lo que fuera por que el Gai sensei llegara sano y salvo a la aldea-  
-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres- me dijo Neji -El templo esta como a un kilometro hacia el oeste, tendrías que pedir permiso para salir-  
-No te preocupes, volveré para la tarde-

No se si era la falta de sueño o el estrés, pero no pensaba muy claro. La verdad, de haber sabido lo que me esperaba, no hubiera estado tan seguro de lo que hacía. Aunque, si les dijera que hubiera preferido a no ir a dejar a mi maestro morir lo hubiera pensado dos veces también.

No tarde mucho en pedir un permiso con la Hokage y salí de la aldea aquella tarde con rumbo al templo de Uzume. Estaba nervioso y algo adormilado, pero llegue antes de que callera el primer plano del crepúsculo.

Me sobresalté un poco al llegar a mi destino, pues a diferencia de otros altares dedicados a los dioses y espíritus protectores, este no se veía tan bien cuidado. Toda la fachada consistía en una capilla pequeña y bastante maltrecha, haciéndome pensar que nadie había ido a rezar a ese lugar en años. Y no estaba del todo equivocado, después de subir por los escalones lleno de hojas secas y entrar a la capillita, lo único que tenia era un pergamino con la figura de la diosa, inciensos desgatados, un par de veladoras olvidadas y unas flores secas, claras señales de que no mucha gente se acercaba al recinto. Por un momento me sentí como el explorador de un templo perdido.

Mire hacia arriba, hacia abajo y después de hacer a un lado las otras ofrendas, puse un par de incienso en un vaso de bambú y deje un bouquet con flores moradas. Luego me puse en actitud rezante.

-Por favor gran señora Uzume, quiero pedirte que traigas por favor a mi maestro con vida- dije en voz baja.

Hacer no me ayudo en nada a sentirme tranquilo, mas bien, sentí que no había sido escuchado. Volví a repetir lo que había dicho, pero no pasó nada.

Pero justo cuando creí toda esperanza perdida, el humo del incienso comenzó a hacerse mas abundante, las flores moradas se volvieron tornasoles y las velas abandonadas comenzaron a derretirse. Me vi confundido por un rato, buscando explicación lógica a lo que sucedía y no fue cuando volví mi cabeza hacia arriba que me di cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que vi fue a una mujer de apariencia joven, más o menos de unos 20, con una figura impresiónate volando sobre mi cabeza.

Su kimono era rico, quizás el mas caro que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida, con colores que pertenecían competir con los mismos colores del atardecer. La belleza de su largo cabello negro dejaba corta a la noche, su piel era tan delicada y blanca como la nieve que caía en invierno y sus ojos eran tan chispeantes como dos soles. En resumen, tan solo de verla uno quedaba hipnotizado, y no es que ya no pudiera describirla, si no por que me hubiera fijado mas en su rostro si no hubiera sido por que su par de enormes senos estaban casi sobre mi cara.

Podía decirse que competiría con Tsunade con mucha facilidad.

-Hola joven-  
-Ett… epp-

No podía articular una palabra de la impresión, estaba más tieso que una tabla.

-¿Impresionante no? Tenía que presentarme personalmente- me dijo con una seductora voz mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo -Eres el primero que me viene a rezar en décadas. Me haces sentirme alagada jovencito. Si quieres algo con gusto te lo concederé…-  
-Yo…-

Agarre aire para recuperarme de la impresión, mire a la diosa a los ojos (o hasta donde pude, sus senos me tapaban la cara) y mi dirigí a ella con toda la cordialidad del mundo.

-Gran señora Ame no Uzume, quiero pedirle que por favor traiga sano y salvo a mi sensei de su misión-  
-Oh jovencito, me pides algo muy difícil- me dijo la diosa mientras soltaba una risa muy persuasiva -A tu sensei le a tocado morir. Su hora cae dentro de 10 minutos, dejara este plano antes del crepúsculo-  
-POR FAVOR, NO ME DIGA ESO- le dije completamente alarmado -¡Tiene que haber alguna cosa que pueda hacer!-

La diosa se quedo pensando durante un rato y luego me sonrió con una malicia que hizo que la sangre se me helara. Uzume se me acercó, y de manera repentina me abrazó, asegurándose de que me recargara en su cuerpo para mantenerme lo mas pegado a el que fuese posible. La diosa pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo de una manera muy lasciva e invasiva, acariciando cada rincón que le quedara a la mano. Entonces bajo la mano y con cuidado arrugo un poco el cuello de mi camisa para poder besar la piel de mi cuello. Su olor era exquisito, el solo estar con ella me hacia adormecerme aun mas. Mi cuerpo estaba en shock, como me hubiera estado electrocutando, como no había sentido una sensación parecida en mi vida no sabía como reaccionar.

-Tu piel es sumamente sensible, pero aun estas desarrollándote- dijo posando su boca sobre mi oído mientras acariciaba mi cabello -Te diré algo, tu sensei llegara con vida a casa con una sola condición…Quiero que te conviertas en mi pequeño juguete mortal cuando crezcas…-

Trague saliva, no tenia una idea clara de a que se refería la señora Uzume, pero lo podía temer por la manera en que estaba tratando de rozar mi entrepierna con la mano que tenia libre.

Sudaba la gota gorda mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Me encontraba contra la espalda y la pared, quizás en el dilema más grande de mi existencia. Ya la señora me había dicho que mi maestro iba a morir antes del crepúsculo, y la única manera de salvarlo era "ofrecerme a mi mismo como sacrificio". No había tiempo para pensar de todas maneras, el crepúsculo estaba por comenzar, era un si o un no directos y tenían que ser en ese instante.

-Tienes 10, 9, 8, 7…-  
-¡Esta bien! Haga lo que quiera, pero por favor, tráigalo con vida-

Uzume desapareció en una pantalla de humo y la escuche reír maliciosamente. Un dolor en el hombro apareció en cuanto me soltó y este se volvió más y más punzante conforme el crepúsculo se acercaba. Pronto fue tanto el dolor que perdí el conocimiento y no desperté hasta que anocheció bastante.

A llegar a la casa y meterme a la tina, me pregunté si todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño. Pero cuando me despoje de mi ropa y me vi en el espejo del baño, logre notar un pequeño kanji tallado en rojo sobre mi piel, como si me hubieran hecho con un cuchillo, que rezaba la palabra "ESCLAVO". Me horrorice, me lave lo más rápido que pude y me metí a la cama con la misma velocidad, creyendo que si me iba a dormir iba a olvidar todo eso… y de cierta manera lo logré 

Mi preocupación se desvaneció por completo después de esa mala pasada, finalmente me convencía de que todo eso debió de haber sido una pesadilla provocada pro la falta de sueño y que quizás lo del kanji fue ilusión mía, cosa que se reitero cuando me di cuenta de que esa cosa ya no estaba ahí al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, cuando la semana en la que volvieron los jounnin que habían mandado a aquella misión todo dio un giro. Aunque habían regresado triunfales, regresaron con 5 personas menos, y para mi sorpresa, entre ellos **no** estaba mi maestro. Según Iruka, quien iba con ellos, había sido milagrosa la manera en que se salvo de la muerte. Le lanzaron cientos de bombas en una sola técnica y no había manera de esquivarlas todas, no había quien pudiera ayudarlo. Y aun así, sin saber como, salió librado e ileso, pues los explosivos habían golpeado solo a sus costados.

Parecía que lo que había visto no había sido un sueño, lo que ahora me dejaba con una deuda a pagar. Y el responsable se aseguró de que no lo olvidara, pues en cuanto vi a mi sensei, el kanji volvió a aparecer.

Estuve escéptico por mucho tiempo, tratando de sacarme de la cabeza que todo lo que había pasado en el templo solo era obra de mi mente y que el Gai sensei había salido a salvo por suerte. Pero el kanji seguía ahí, cosa que me hacía sentirme inseguro de si aun estaba alguien esperando para cobrar si parte del trato.

Pronto, dos años después del incidente, alcancé la mayoría de edad y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que el tiempo no pasaba en balde. A pesar de que mis ojos y mis cejas siguieron iguales, mi cuerpo tuvo cambios de grandes proporciones mientras esperaba. Mis hombros se ensancharon, mi cuerpo se torneo por completo, mi rostro se marco y mi cabello creció, y este quizás fue el cambio mas raro que tuve sobre mi cuerpo por que comenzó a crecer de manera desmedida hasta que llegó a la parte media de mi espalda sin que yo lo pidiera. Por más que me le cortaba volvía a crecer al día siguiente, así que deje de tratar de cortármelo. Era quizás la advertencia que decía que el kanji era real y no una alucinación mía, y que mantenerme el cabello largo era capricho del ser sobrenatural que estaba esperando a me volviera un hombre.

Cuando el 27 de Noviembre llegó, me puse extremadamente nervioso. El plazo se había vencido, había cumplido la mayoría de edad en Konoha y mi desarrollo se había completado. Ya era un adulto, y estaba seguro de que aquella mujer vendría a reclamar su parte de la paga, si es que todo no era una clara broma del destino.

Ese día trate de despejar mi mente saliendo entrenar. Como siempre, cuando llegue sintiéndome mas tranquilo, abrí mi apartamento y boté mi mochila cerca a la puerta. Lo único que estaba en mi mente en ese momento era que tenía que tomar algo de aire y de paso alistarme por que mis amigos iban a hacer fiesta en casa de Shino tanto en honor a mi cumpleaños como por el hecho de que, después de tanto rompernos la cabeza y de tanto trabajar, finalmente habíamos sido ascendidos y ahora estábamos con el equipo elite de la Hokage.

Realmente quería ir, era raro que los Aburame nos prestaran la campaña para hacer fiestas, y normalmente hacemos las fiestas en casa de Chouji, pero ahora no estaba seguro de en que ritual extraño estaban los Aburame que Shino no quería ir y le dijo a sus familiares que quería cobrar el seguro de la casa en contra de catástrofes. Así que hicimos un plan y decidimos hacer una fiesta.

Al llegar a mi habitación, un fuerte ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Vire a mi derecha y luego a mi izquierda, pero no vi nada. Un aire frio recorrió mi cuello mientras buscaba la ropa que iba a usar para ducharme. La sensación de que me estaban observando se hizo presente, volví la cabeza hacia atrás y me quede estático… era Ame no Uzume

-Bienvenido a casa pequeño- me dijo con ese temible aire de superioridad.  
-Se-señora-  
-Veo que no te has olvidado de mi niño- respondió a mi tartamudeo con voz seductiva -Vengo por mi parte del trato-

Trague saliva y volví a sudar. ¿Qué hacía en ese momento? ¡No tenía tiempo!

-Señora, lo siento, pero tengo una cita y… no es que sea mas importante que usted, solo que… estoy todo sucio, acabo de llegar de entrenar- le excusé  
-No te preocupes mi niño, puedo esperar- me dijo sonriendo

Al menos ya tenía un punto a mi favor, la señora Uzume esperaría hasta que me duchara.

Saque la ropa con la que me iba a vestir, me metí al baño, abrí el agua y espere a que se llenara mi tina. Mientras esperaba, los nervios que había tratado de olvidar volvieron a aparecer mientras el agua caía en la pieza de cerámica. No estaba seguro de que, pero era obvio que la señora me diría como íbamos a efectuar mi parte del trato. Después de llena la tina, me metí al agua y deje relajar mis músculos tensados.

En unos segundos me sentí dormir, lo único que quería era olvidarme de todo.

Pero no me iba durar mucho, en ese instante mi nariz detecto el aroma que había obtenido de la vez que me toco en el templo y la vi abrir la cortina con un solo movimiento. Mis mejillas se sonrosaron al verla estudiar mi cuerpo con cuidado, pero se pusieron aun más rosadas cuando la vi entrar en la bañera, con la intensión de tocar mi pecho.

-Señora…- volví a decir con un tono nervioso mientras ella se acomodaba en mi bañera.  
-Te dije que esperaría, pero no te dije cuanto…-

Sin previo aviso me besó con pasión, rozando sus labios con los míos mientras acariciaba mi pecho. Bajo sus labios a mi cuello y le paso la lengua por encima. Mi piel se erizaba con su toque, siguió lamiendo lentamente mi cuello hasta que bajo lo suficiente para besar el hueso collar y de ahí mi pecho. La vi claramente bajar sus manos a mi entrepierna para poder explorar la parte interna de mis muslos, buscando algún punto sensible mientras seguía besando mi pecho.

Sus manos entonces tocaron mi miembro repentinamente, y su mirada cambió de seductora a asombrada

-Vaya por dios, esta cosa es enorme- dijo cambiando sus expresiones de nuevo -Creo que al resto de los hombres de tu generación los hicieron con lo que les sobro de ti, ¿verdad?-

Termine de ponerme rojo por la vergüenza. No estaba seguro de cómo tomar ese comentario tan sucio.

-¿Sabes?- me dijo con voz seductora -Se ve, apetitoso-

Me forzó para que me parara en la tina y así tener mejor vista de mi cuerpo por completo. Con eso pude notar que toda su ropa estaba mojada y sus abultados pezones estaban casi a la vista en un kimono que se le estaba cayendo por un lado.

Uzume uso su dedo índice para molestarme, pasándolo repetidas veces desde la punta de mi miembro hasta mi ombligo, con la intención de que tuviera una erección. Me trague un par de gemidos, estaba claramente jugando conmigo y no me agradaba pensar que tuviera escusas para decir que eso me gustaba.

Termino metiendo mi miembro en su boca, lamiendo la punta un poco antes de comenzar a succionarlo lentamente. Traté de ahogar todos los gemidos posibles pero se volvió imposible al cabo de un rato, era mi primer encuentro sexual y todas esas sensaciones eran demasiado nuevas para no responder de otra manera. De pronto se abalanzó sobre el, chupándolo con fuerza y haciendo succiones fuertes, usando su lengua para provocarme una reacción extra. Empecé a jadear y a gemir, el único momento en que sacaba mi miembro de su boca era para masturbarme.

La erección me dolía, y en mi mente no dejaba de sonar una alarma que me gritaba que me alejara, pues si duraba un segundo más seguramente explotaría.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, mi niño- me replico, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Me vine en su boca y ella comenzó a tragar. Se limpio un poco la boca con la mano mientras dejaba que me resbalara en el azulejo. Pronto caí de sentón en mi tina, haciendo que el agua se cayera por un lado.

-¿Te ha gustado pequeño?- me preguntó.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, para ese momento me había quedado sin aliento.

Ella espero un poco a que me calmara. Cuando finalmente vio que ya estaba de vuelta en esta tierra acto seguido se paro en la tina de baño, dejándome ver que era mas alta que yo, y se dispuso a desnudar su torso. Sus dos enormes senos botaron frente a mi cara, dejándome observar como sus pezones se abultaban por la excitación. Finalmente me sonrió, se arrodillo para que mi rostro quedara a la par con el suyo en su rostro y volvió a acariciar mi pecho.

-Ahora vamos a lo que vine- me susurró -ven aquí y complace a tu diosa-  
-Si, mi señora- dije con resignación. De todos modos no había más opción.

Deslicé mi lengua sobre su pezón izquierdo mientras acariciaba con la mano su seno derecho, asegurándome después de juntar mis labios sobre el para succionarlo.

Sus pezones eran suaves y sonrosados, me sentía cómodo haciendo esa acción. Aunado a eso, el olor que ella tenía estaba volviendo a adormecerme, como si tratara de lanzarme un hechizo de hipnosis. El calor de su piel era tangible, pero aun con lo cerca que estaba de su pecho no lograba escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, me llegue a preguntar si los dioses tenían corazón, pues no lograba encontrar algo lógico en el calor tan fuerte de su piel si un órgano que bombeara sangre.

-Ahh, muy bien mi niño, así-

Bastaba decir que a pesar de mi ola de pensamientos, trataba de mantenerme atento a lo que estaba haciendo. No quería correr el riesgo de que me dijera que la había pasado muy mal y que por eso iba a revocar el trato con el que había comenzado todo ese zafarrancho. Movía mi lengua hacia su otro pezón, manteniendo cierto ritmo en las succiones en cuanto a fuerza, algo que quizás hacia por mero instinto por que jamás en mi vida había estado con una mujer de esa manera.

Uzume me paró de manera repentina, subió mi mentón y me abrazó para poder besarme de una manera tan apasionante que sentí que me iba a derretir. En ese instante me saco de la bañera para que me recostara sobre mi ropa sucia y así poderse subir encima de mi y acariciar mi cabello

-Eres un niño muy bueno- me decía mientras comenzaba a despojarse del resto de su mojado kimono

Se sentó sobre mí para poder hacer a un lado su ropa. Durante una milésima de segundo pude contemplar su vagina antes de que se acostara sobre mí de nueva cuenta y me intoxicara con esos incandescentes labios. No me quejaba, no me movía, ni siquiera forcejeaba ante sus tratos. Me sentía débil y dominado en su presencia, ella había tomado completo control sobre mí. Me había convertido en su juguete y mientras más me tocaba, mas lo sentía así.  
Ella volvió a besar mi pecho, esta vez asegurando que sus labios rozaran mis pezones. Lo único que quería es que me volviera loco y me pusiera duro de nuevo, y tenía que admitir que el cometido lo había logrado demasiado fácil.

-Eres buen juguete, te activas con solo cargarte las pilas-

Después de ese sucio comentario se dispuso a meter mi miembro dentro de su delicada rosa. La electricidad volvió a mi cuerpo mientras ella movía sus caderas y hacia resonar los fluidos que estaban entre nuestras piernas. Su mojada y caliente cavidad apretaba mi miembro y lo sentí palpitar en las paredes de su vagina. Lo único que podía hacer en respuesta era gemir y jadear, chillando tal y como lo haría una muchacha en uno de esos baratos animes hentai.

Deje de contenerme en ese momento, simplemente me senté como pude a pesar del movimiento y use mis labios para morder su cuello sin mucha firmeza.

-Aaaahmm. Aprendes muy rápido mi niño- me dijo al sentir mi roce.

Sus senos brincaban frente a mi rostro y mi cuerpo se tensaba como una vara de metal de nuevo. La señora Uzume se agarro de mi cuello y se dio el lujo de dar saltos sobre mis piernas como si me hubiera tomado por brincolina. Sus gemidos aumentaban en tono, pero no superaban a los míos, pronto el placer me hizo tal que arquee la espalda hacia atrás hasta casi formar un arco para tener un poco mas de alcance.

-Nhhh ¡hump! También eres elástico… aaahhh so-sorprendente-

Mi primer orgasmo vino tan rápido como comenzó, después de todo el trabajo que me había hecho no pude contener mis fluidos un segundo mas y los deje correr dentro de ella a la par de un ultimo gemido.

Ella y yo caímos exhaustos en el suelo, jadeando como perros acalorados. Ella me levanto el cabello de la cara y beso mi frente con el cariño que me hubiera dado una madre. Un segundo después sentí un dulce aroma llegando a mis narices y me deje caer dormido.

Con eso pensé que ya había saldado la deuda con ella y que por ende, una vez que abriera los ojos, ya no la iba a volver a ver. Pero cuando me desperté unos minutos mas tarde, ella estaba otra vez frente a mí, viéndome con esa cara de malicia.

Me vi a mi mismo limpio, fresco como una lechuga y arreglado sobre el sillón de pana que tenia en mi apartamento. Aun inseguro de que todo lo que había pasado hacía rato, trate de acomodar mi cerebro y hacerme a la idea que todo eso en realidad había sido una mala pasada de mi mente y no el hecho de que la diosa Ame no Uzume estaba frente a mi y me había utilizado para satisfacerse sexualmente.

Me toque la espalda, baje un poco la camisa polo que llevaba puesta y note que el tatuaje seguía en donde estaba, pero ahora era de color negro brillante, casi purpura, y no rojo como lo había tenido antes.

-No quieres llegar tarde a tu fiesta, ¿verdad?- finalmente me hablo con cierta sensualidad en su tono de voz.  
-¿Eh? ¿Sigue aquí? Pensé que ya había cumplido con su parte del trato- dije completamente confundido. En realidad no sabía no como contener la sorpresa.  
-Creo que no entendiste bien el por que te puse esa marca- me explicó - Ahora eres mi esclavo, mi juguete…-

¡Definitivamente no podía estar pasándome eso! ¡En realidad me había ofrecido en sacrificio para salvar la vida de mi sensei! Era una locura, una completa locura.

-¡Pero no puedo ser su esclavo sexual por el resto de la eternidad!- exclame alarmado, aun no creyéndome que todo eso me estaba pasando de verdad -¿Cuando me casare y tendré hijos? Dudo que usted quiera engendrar hijos conmigo…-  
-¿No quieres cumplir con tu parte del trato?- me preguntó con algo de reproche.  
-¡No! Digo, ¡Si!, digo, soy hombre de palabra- le contesté -¿Pero donde quedara mi vida?-

Uzume sonrió y me miro a los ojos otra vez. Esos intoxicantes ojos chispeantes como soles por los que caía con tanta facilidad estaban otra vez hipnotizándome, como la primera vez que los vi. Se me acercó de vuelta y tomo mi mentón entre sus finos dedos, poniendo una de sus largas uñas en mi garganta.

-Eres bueno' me respondió -Serias un amante perfecto para cualquiera de nosotras y la verdad no se por que te quejas de mantenerte como esclavo cariño. No importa como quieras verlo, fuiste prácticamente creado para servir y nada más. Sirves a tu comunidad ninja, a tus amigos, a tu maestro y ahora a mí, eres esclavo de una vida mortal que no te da la libertad necesitaría por culpa del remordimiento y la sociedad en la que vives. Pero si lo que quieres hacer es volver a tu vida de esclavo normal te voy a proponer algo…- 

Me quede en puntos suspensivos, aunque tenía razón en sus palabras no estaba seguro de que mantenerme como su esclavo fuera a hacer una diferencia en mi vida. Uzume se dispuso a caminar mientras movía su mano derecha de lado a lado, agitando su índice, en espera de explicarme algo.

-Te entrenaras durante 10 días, no mas no menos. Te tienes que volver un amante tal que puedas hacer que me venga antes que tu. Si logras ese cometido, te dejare libre para que hagas con tu vida lo que quieras y así una vez que mueras tu alma tenga un curso normal- en ese momento se detuvo -Pero si no lo haces, je, morirás en ese instante y tu alma y cuerpo será llevados a nuestro santuario, donde nos servirás todas en general… Tu decides-

Trague saliva de nuevo. Creo que con todas se refería a todas las demás diosas. Había mucho que perder y mucho que ganar. De vuelta, me encontraba aplastado entre la espada y la pared, era mi libertad o la esclavitud total de mi alma. A pesar de todo, lugar a donde le viera, no había por donde correr, no había como eludirla, era como estar atrapado en un campo rodeado de enemigos, ¿acaso no había alguna otra manera de pelear por mi libertad?

Viendo que no tenía opción solo infle mi pecho y le respondí

-Acepto-

En ese momento sentí la presión del mundo en mi pecho, ¿cómo demonios iba a ganarle a chorrocientos años de experiencia en 10 malditos días? Era todo un reto a superar, y aunque me gustaban los retos, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a pasar ese.

-Justo como lo pensé- me dijo la diosa mientras me guiñaba el ojo -Y no te preocupes, que te daré un bono especial por tu valentía. A mi también me gustan los restos y mas que nada…quiero que esto este bien listo para cuando reciba a la señora Amaterasu. Te desmayarías a la primera si no te preparas-

Ella me levanto de mi asiento y beso mi frente. Le dije que no estaba seguro a que se refería con eso de entrenar, pero ella simplemente me sonrió.

-Ve a tu fiesta mi muchacho, y sabrás lo que te digo…- 

Owari.


End file.
